Description: The applicant proposes to generate two transgenic mouse models to study the genetic basis of aging. The first is the generation of telomerase (TERT) knockouts, which will then be crossed with Wrn knockouts obtained from Dr. Guarente s lab. The hypotheses are that these mice will represent models for human aging, and that the combination of both strains will generate animals with increased genomic instability.